


Cazzo Ti Amo (Jasico)

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jason coincidentally thinks Italian is super hot, M/M, Nico curses in Italian during sex, Smut, like Jason is crazy about making sure everthing he does is consentual, tons of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing you need to know about Jason Grace is that he's a complete idiot. He'll comfort you and give you that dumb heroic grin whenever you've accomplished the smallest of things and he'll expect you not to fall in love with him. For some reason, he's perfectly content to sit at home in his apartment reading the Iliad, not expecting you to do anything in return for all his kindness and love despite your horrible, crippling flaws. It's the dumbest thing I've ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cazzo Ti Amo (Jasico)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suicides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicides/gifts).



"Jason?" I asked, putting my hand on my boyfriend's thigh. Jason broke his vision away from the television and turned towards me.

"Yea?" Jason said as his hand found mine and clasped it. He had that dumb half smile on his face and it made him look so wonderful. I couldn't help what spilled out of my mouth. His damned gorgeous grin always found the chink in my proverbial armor.

"Jason, I lo-love you," I confessed, not meeting his eyes. I squeezed his hand and looked up at him, silently pleading for a response. His face was slack and his eyes were wide with shock. His glasses were about to fall off his face, but he didn't seem to care at the moment.

Oh god, I thought. This is how I'll die. With Jason staring at me in shock forever. Maybe I turned him to stone like Medusa. Then Jason finally spoke. He came out of his trance and his features formed into a grin that took up his whole face. His eyes lit up, his nose wrinkled just a tiny bit like it always did when he smiled, and his scar that stretched across his lips was pulled back with the sheer force of his enormous grin.

"God Nico, you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," he said as his hands slid up my arms and snaked behind my head, bringing my lips to meet his.

Jason's kisses were gentle and sweet, but there was a newfound passion in them. They took me by surprise at first, but when I realized what was happening, I regained enough mental capacity to finally respond.

Jason put his arms around me, hugging me closer as he pressed his lips harder onto mine. I put my hand on his chest, gently pressing Jason back as I broke away from the kiss. Jason furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. "What? I thought you wanted this? Di-did I go to far? Oh my god, I went too far, didn't I?"

Jason was always concerned with whether or not he pushed me too far. He almost never did, but he was always scared that I would be forced out of my comfort zone. In it's own protective way, it was nice

"No, no that's not it at all! I, uh, I just wanted to know how far you wanted to take this," I replied sheepishly, putting my hand on his.

"What? This relationship in general or this right here?" Jason asked as he rubbed circled into my hand with his thumb.

"Well either one is fine, but I was asking about the second one," I said.

"Well," Jason said as he planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "In general I," he snaked his hand behind my head, "want to spend my. Whole. Life. With. You," he kissed me after every word, "Because I love you so much. I can't imagine not being with you. As for this right now, I want to go as far as you'll let me."

I sat there for a moment, gawking at Jason, trying to think of an intelligent response. "B-but I'm-" I started, but Jason shushed me and squeezed my hand gently.

"I love you Nico," Jason said with a voice as smooth as honey, "There's no way you're changing my mind."

I smiled at Jason and laughed before pulling him into a kiss. My lips always felt so right when they were on Jason's, and now was definitely no exception. I brushed my tongue against the scar on his lips and he pressed further into the kiss, opening his mouth. I flicked my tongue against his for just a second, earning a frustrated groan and Jason pressing himself closer.

I wound my hands into his hair, tugging gently, and Jason gasped into the kiss, pulling back to catch his breath. When he came back, I slipped my tongue against his for another moment, but this time Jason didn't want to give up so easily. He ran his hands down my chest, stopping at the hem of my shirt. His fingers slipped under my shirt, grazing my skin, and I gasped. Jason retracted his hands at lightning speed, pulling away from the kiss long enough to say,"Is this okay?"

I stopped kissing Jason and rested my forehead against his. I could hear Jason panting ever so slightly. (It made me weirdly proud that I was able to wind that closest thing to Captain America we'll ever get) I put my hands on either side of his face and gave him a small smile. "How about we go as far as this takes us, and if one of us is uncomfortable, we just say so. Okay?" I asked.

"Okay," came Jason's reply. It was breathy and had a beautiful mixture of lust and love in it. In his eyes, though, was pure love. His eyes at that moment were even more welcoming than the sky itself.

Jason kissed me again, and it was like no other kisses we had shared. It was full of passion and love and gentleness all at the same time and it felt amazing. Jason's hands found my chest again, and before I knew it his cold fingers were on my bare skin.

Jason's hands slowly made their way up my stomach to my chest. When his fingers met my nipples, I pulled out of the kiss for a second and gasped. Before Jason could take his hands off, though, I moved my lips back to their original place and wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands found his hair again. "Jason," I breathed, "why do we still have our clothes on?"

Jason didn't reply, but let his action speak for themselves. His hands left my chest and slid up to my shoulders, catching my shirt and pulling it over my head. Jason sat back and stripped off his shirt as well. His chest was muscular, tan, and toned like a Roman soldier. I smiled to myself. I have this all to myself, I thought, How fucking lucky am I?

I sat forward and pushed Jason down on his back, pinning him down in a kiss. Jason broke away, panting, and said, "If this is going to go farther, we may have to move to the bed."

I sat off of him and walked to our room with Jason trailing behind me. I sat down on the bed and watched Jason sit down next to me. "You sure this is alright, Jason?" I asked. We had never gone much farther than this and I was starting to get nervous.

"As sure as I'll ever be," Jason said as he swung one leg around me so he was straddling my front. I laid down on the bed and he leaned over me, a hand on either side of my head. He dipped his head down and kissed my neck. I gasped and rolled my hips up, dying for some friction. Jason lifted his head up and gave me that dumbass grin. He was clearly enjoying making me squirm.

Jason was about to go back to my neck when his glasses fell off. They slid off his face and fell right onto my neck. Jason's eyes got wide and his face filled with worry. "Nico, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine Jason," I replied as I took his glasses and sat them on the nightstand, "It's not like I was stabbed."

"Okay, okay. I was just trying to be a good boyfriend," came Jason's snarky reply.

"Jason, you already know you're an amazing boyfriend," I said.

"Yea I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." Jason returned to my neck before I could reply. He sucked on my collarbone while biting it just a little and god damn it drove me up the fucking wall.

" _Prego appena me scopare già_ ," I heard myself say. I didn't even mean to say that, it just slipped out. Sometimes when i got a little too worked up or I was too tired to remember English, I just start speaking Italian. I forget that not everyone speaks Italian, though.

"Nico, I don't understand a word of Italian, but whatever you just said was probably the hottest thing I've ever heard," Jason said as he moved down to my chest. He placed his mouth over my nipple and I lurched forward while trying to suppress my hips from jerking. It didn't matter how much I tried to restrain myself when he swirled his tongue around.

" _Oh cazzo merda prego continuare a fare quello che stai facendo,_ " came my guttural reply.

"Oh scratch that," Jason said as he nuzzled his nose into my neck, whispering into my ear, "that's the hottest thing I've ever heard."

"Just please shut up and do something to me," I groaned out.

"Okay, okay," Jason replied. He unzipped my jeans and I swear to god I heard the zip reverberating around the room. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Jason pulled my jeans off, throwing them off the side of the bed onto the floor. Soon enough, his jeans met mine on the ground.

Jason's hands slipped over the waistband of my boxers and met their target, causing me to gasp and fist the sheets in my hands. Jason smirked at me, clearly proud to have gotten my reaction. As Jason moved his hands, I gritted my teeth, forcing down a moan and instead producing a low growl. I saw Jason swallow hard at that. It felt good to get a reaction out of him even though he was the one that had his hands on me.

Any of my smugness, though, was diminished when his hands were replaced with a mouth. My mouth flew open as I moaned and tried to get some oxygen to my brain. I could feel Jason smiling around my length, proud of himself.

I decided he was getting way too much pleasure out of this and ran my hands down his neck and back up into his hair. He seemed to really like it when I pulled on his hair.

I tugged gently at his blonde locks and, sure enough, he let out an undignified moan. Granted, I would've been a lot more smug if he hadn't moaned with me inside his mouth. I could feel it vibrating throughout my entire body and exiting out of my own mouth, shooting sparks up my spine as it did.

Jason pulled off of me with a pop and smiled gently at me. He should not have looked that gorgeous with a red face and a trail of spit in the corner of his mouth, but he was wearing that damned smirk and he looked so god damn irresistible. I slammed my mouth to his and I could taste myself on his lips. It was an oddly satisfying feeling and it shot electricity through my mouth, causing me to bite gently on his lower lip.

I could tell Jason was liking something that I was doing because he slipped his tongue into my mouth for a second. It left me wanting more and feeling desperate. Now you know how Jason felt, I thought. I pressed my lips harder to Jason's to try and get him to do it again, but he wouldn't give in. Jason pulled away from the kiss and put his hands back on my wet member, earning a groan and my mouth against his neck.

Now that I was slicked up with Jason's spit, he could move his hands faster. I couldn't decide if that was good or bad. On one hand, Jason was rubbing me off after we just confessed our love to each other, but on the other hand, Jason's just way too good at this. It was torture to be on the receiving end of something like this because I had no idea how I was going to top this and really how to even go about returning the favor at all.

When Jason started to gently clench and unclench his hands as they moved, I lost it. I put my hand up to my mouth and bit down hard to prevent screaming profanities in Italian and fell back onto the bed, panting.

As the afterglow faded, I sat up and faced towards Jason, ready to try and return the favor. He looked at me and, seeing the uncertainty in my eyes, said, "Do you want me to help?" I nodded and Jason took my hands in his. He guided my hands down his chest and to the hem of his boxers, pulling them off and throwing them onto our jeans on the floor. Jason continued to teach me how to properly touch and move and how to work someone up properly. He would guide my hand where they needed to go and tell me what to with them. He would occasionally interject with a, "You alright?" or a, "You're okay with this, right?" and I would always nod. I was happy to please Jason and, if I were entirely honest, he was actually teaching me a lot.

He said I was a quick learner. I replied that it was because I had an amazing teacher.


End file.
